Gutter World
A Boy Named Boy goes bowling, but he falls into the gutter for a surprise. Plot ABNB is holding the telephone to his ear. (ABNB's Friend): You wanna go bowling with us soon? (ABNB): Sure! I'll be right there! It cuts to the friend's house. ABNB comes in wearing a bowling outfit before the friend could hang up. (ABNB): Sorry I was late. I had to buy this outfit. (Friend): Let's just bowl. One of the friends' mom drove them there. While there, they saw their competitors. They looked menacing and were wearing supervillain outfits. (ABNB): I like your sense of style. ABNB's friend dragged him to his first turn. He rolled the ball. It rolled slowly, and slowly, and slowly, and slowly, and slowly. It knocked over one pin. (ABNB): Yay! I won! He jumped up with his hands in the air. When he landed, he crashed through the floor. (Friend): Nimbus, go get him. (Nimbus): One step ahead of 'ya. Nimbus walked downstairs. It was the friend who's mom drove them there's turn. He bowled quickly and knocked over 6 pins. (Friend Who's Mom Drove Them There(his name is Joe)): Woo-hoo! Joe high-fived the friend who called ABNB(his name is Shrek). (Shrek): Good job. Nimbus came back up carrying ABNB. He picked up a ball, or at least what he thought was a ball. It was really ABNB's head. He bowled ABNB and got a strike. (Nimbus): Woo-hoo! The other team bowled all strikes. Except one, who's ball went into the gutter. He blasted the ball he used when it came back with a laser. It was Shrek's turn. He bowled once, and knocked over 5 pins. He decided to use his second bowl, and rolled slowly. When it was about to hit the remaining 5, a laser came from the ground and vaporized it. Shrek's mouth was wide open. ABNB got a ball and bowled quickly. The floor turned into a catapult and catapulted the ball towards ABNB, knocking him down. ABNB decided to use his second bowl. He moved his arm back far, with the bowling ball behind him. He brought it forward, but ABNB fell on the ball and rolled with it. Both went into the gutter. (ABNB): AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Instead of going back as a ball, he missed the hole and fell more. When he woke up, he was in a strange land. (ABNB): What is this place? A stick figure walked up to him. (Stick Figure): This is Gutter World! Would you like to take the super power test? (ABNB): What super power test? (Stick Figure): My ancestors and other people are making tests to train people to get super powers. Check out this super power I learned! The stick figure turned around and leaned forward, sticking out his bottom. It seemed to be made of iron, and it hit ABNB and sent him backwards. The stick figure turned around again. (Stick Figure): Hey! Where'd you go? He looked at his bottom. Meanwhile, ABNB landed near a spaghetti shooting station. (ABNB): Can I learn to shoot spaghetti here? (Man): Yes. Just eat this salsa, concentrate, and destroy that cardboard cut-out over there. The man dumped 5 spoonfuls of salsa into ABNB's mouth and pointed at a cardboard villain. ABNB blew it up. (Man): Great! There are some others over there. Three pictures show ABNB learning how to stretch his legs, shoot hail from his mouth, and paint paintings that come to life. (ABNB): I learned a lot, but it's time to go home. ABNB went under the place he arrived at, but a stick figure that looked like one of the opposing bowling team members walked up to him. His name is Dennis. (Dennis): You aren't going anywhere! Dennis flew up, shooting green beams. (ABNB): AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ABNB stretched his legs and ran with Dennis chasing him. ABNB came to an ocean, so he turned around and shot spaghetti at Dennis. Dennis turned intangible and the spaghetti passed through him. (ABNB): Take this! ABNB shot hail at Dennis. Dennis breathed fire which melted the hail. (ABNB): Alright, this will stop you! ABNB painted a boulder on the ground. He picked it up and threw it at Dennis. Dennis broke it with a punch. (ABNB): Too not to handle! For you! ABNB raised his leg to kick Dennis, but he plunged into the ocean. (Dennis): Face it! You can't beat me! Dennis turned into a meteor and flew at ABNB. (ABNB): AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ABNB flew his hands into the air. He was holding the bowling ball so it went flying. Just when Dennis was about to his ABNB, the bowling ball hit Dennis and he fell into the ocean. (ABNB): Don't mess with the Aboynamedboy-ster! ABNB went back and stretched up. He climbed out of the gutter. (Shrek): Where were you? The opposing team won! (ABNB): Oh yeah, well this is what I think of them! ABNB shot hail from his mouth at the other team. But he missed and the hail ricocheted off the wall and hit ABNB, knocking him into the gutter. (ABNB): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! The screen turned black and Dennis shot a laser at it. Next Episode: Chess Battle Category:Ultimatehero Category:Episodes Category:Abnb